


ruffled

by clockworkcheetah



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Teasing, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkcheetah/pseuds/clockworkcheetah
Summary: Lucifer's wings give away his feelings
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 20
Kudos: 217





	ruffled

**Author's Note:**

> im a sucker for the trope of characters with nonhuman features (wings, tail, ect) being reactive to their emotions
> 
> ngl this is less of a fic and more just rambling about headcanons

He hates his wings. 

Maybe not hate- just has very messy, _very_ complicated feelings that he associates with them. But he has complicated feelings towards most things- usually anything on the emotional scale. Sex, drugs and partying are simple for him. 

Chloe loves his wings, even if he doesn't. They're beautiful. Soft and delicate looking, but Chloe can feel an intense strength to them. Theoretically, she should fear the power, but she doesn't. She was scared once, but they've come a long way. 

She has an inkling that they give him away. Not that he's an angel- he's perfectly open and honest with his identity. But in a more emotional way and that makes him cagey as all hell. Which, Chloe supposes, makes sense, considering he's spent more years than she can even comprehend down there. 

Lucifer doesn't always hide how he's feeling. He's fairly open most of the time- especially when it comes her. Sometimes his emotional immaturity is just that bad and he isn't even sure how to feel. And sometimes, he pretends to be ok. Chloe knows his fake-happy to his real-happy- he's incapable of subtle. She comments on it sometimes, but she's pretty good at telling when it's just best to work himself out, but be there for him when he's ready. 

He can't hide his emotions for shit when he's got his wings out, though. They're like two giant mood rings on his back. But instead of changing colours, they shift and flap. He doesn't always seem to be aware he's doing it. 

He uses them for an intimation tactic- an angel thing, apparently, all his siblings do it. Just the celestial equivalent of puffing one's chest, she's sure. It's almost adorable worded like that. It's one of the rare occasions he's being purposeful with them. She remembers the time he stood tall, like the king he is, devil form out. His wings outstretched and powerful. 

She does have the tiniest soft spot for the devil wings- she loves every part of him. This is kept to herself, though. There's a lot of hate that he associates with his wings- and she's sure it's stronger when they're leather-y skin, complete with claws, instead of feathers. 

And she does think back to when he lost control of his devil form, his wings curled in. Her heart breaks when he does this- devil or angel wings- as if to make himself as small as possible. The wings are almost a security blanket for him- and maybe they were, he didn’t want the world to see him, didn’t want _her_ to see him. Is that an angel thing, too? Chloe doesn't know, and she doesn't ask. Just provides the comfort she can, until his wings are no longer hunched heavily at his sides, like dead weights. 

She has on occasion requested for his wings during sex. He obliges usually, letting her gently run her hands through them. His wings twitch at the contact- it's a clear sensitive spot for him, chasing the touch, whether he notices or not, and she feels a surge of love for the trust he has in her. His wings curl around them both during. A protective cocoon away from the world. Under the stillness of the night, he admits being able to shield her was one of the rare moments he was glad he had them. 

(She did learn about what happened with Pierce- she asked and he regarded her with a quiet honesty. And she never wants to think about how much pain he was in when he shielded her.) 

Under much more light-hearted circumstances, his wings have come out when he's excited. Mostly at her. Whether she's being a little more rough than usual with him- or she's just naked- his wings pop out. He gets uncharacteristically mortified, that is not helped in the slightest by Chloe being unable to stop laughing. All he can do is let out a distressed _"Detective!"_ and flap his wings indignantly. He's standing there like a teenager with a boner, whilst she's in hysterics. She can't help it; he looks so ruffled and it’s just so unbelievably _precious_ to her. And, in her defense, this is still a new scenario for her- dating the Devil can be absurd, as it is wonderful. 

Eventually, Chloe calms down enough to assure him that she's just charmed that she's got that effect of him. She clutches his flush face and kisses away his pout. He's easily soothed by her. 

She loves his wings especially in the morning after. It might be her favourite time, and it's a rare occurrence for her. Lucifer usually wakes up before her- he's a bigger morning person then she would've thought. But she has sometimes woken before him, under a cover of white. When he's just starting to swim up from sleep, he's resting on his belly, wings splayed above. There's a slight iridescent sheen to them under the morning sun. It's mesmerising, watching them idly move- soaking up the rays. Lucifer use to snap them back in when he wakes, but recently he's keeping them out for a little bit. Probably because he knows she likes them, but he seems to enjoy basking in the sun, whether he would admit to it or not. Smiling at her as she lightly touches them, half expecting to pull away with stardust at her fingertips. 

He teases her for being so starry-eyed, she just rolls her eyes and kisses him in response. 

**Author's Note:**

> i might write a fuller fic when its not 3am and im not low on brain juice


End file.
